My life of Hell
by GuardianJoJo96
Summary: Ths is about a girl who has really funny parents. Her mums a moroi and her dads a strigoi :  wow talk abut hell at school, yea she goes to school too. :  Read and forgive me :


**Okay guys I have a confession before you start reading this. It has nothing to do with Vampire Academy and it never will. It is solely my story and has been since I started writing it in class. Hope you still wanna read it cuz all of my friends say its awesome, but hey you never know what friends say to make you happy. **

**Anyway here it is, my story, P.S it is about vampires.**

It was dark. I was alone and my own as I had been all my life, yeah that wasn't gonna change now. I'd been alone since I got thrown out of foster care when I was 11 and my parents, well I don't have a clue about them. I mean the foster home had no good reason to throw me out. All I did was kill their daughter Emily-Rae. After that no home would take me, so it was off to the streets with me. That's how it'd been for the last 4 years, me living in the darkness, feeding, stealing and killing when I needed to, or when I just felt like it.

I've learnt a lot since the humans threw me out. First I was better and stronger then them, I wasn't human. It was prey or preditor, kill or be killed, I choose to kill, hey, they're just humans, nothing important.

All this was running through my mind as blood ran into my mouth. Dinner. Feeling the last of his blood run into my mouth and out of his veins was bliss. My strength surged and I stood, tossing the carcess to the side. I looked down and assessed myself. I was pretty filthy. Blood stained my clothes and there was a hole in my shirt from where he had shot me.

Yeah, he had a gun, too bad that I was immune to it. Nothing hurt me, okay I'll admit it, wood does but its the only thing that I know of that can hurt me. Everything else just heals up before any damage is done. Well, wood heals too, it just takes a heck of a lot longer. I'd only got hurt with wood once, when I was running and a branch caught on me. After that I have avoided wood. I hate feeling weak.

"Are you happy now?"

What the hell, going into a defense stance I looked toward the voice. Standing there was a girl. She looked about my age and was wearing a pale blue dress. Her hair was a pale and almost translucent colour and her eyes were a deep blue. But the thing that shocked me the most was her face.

She wasn't repulsed and even looked frightened or scared, and she should've been. Well she actually looked, i guess hungry. Her gaze flickered to the body and I thought I saw a longing in her eyes. That couldn't be right. What the hell was going on her? I wasn't sure why I wasn't attacking yet, her blood didn't call to me, it wasn't human.

"Hello, my name is Elise. My brother Eric and I just moved here and I think i'm right in guessing that the vamp authority isn't as strict here?"

Okay, back up. Did she just say vampire? I mean i'd thought about it before. But vampires didn't exist, thats not what I was. I was just a blood drinker who hated the sun and got hurt with wood. Oh joy, I sounded like the perfect vampire cliché'.

In the back of my mind I heard myself telling me that this Elise was a threat. I still didn't move. She didn't seem bad, actually she seemed nice and even thoughI had no clue who she was I was starting to like her.

"Can you talk? I'm not going to hurt you."

Ha, her hurt me. I wasn't going to seem weak so putting my head high I looked at her and spoke.

"My name is Claire. I don't have a clue what you are or who you are and I certainly don't know what you mean by vampires."

Yeah take that! Some good old Claire snarkiness. She however looked shocked.

"You, you don't?"

She sounded really confused and I saw her tying to put it all together in her head. It seemed that she came to some sort of resolution cuz I saw the change in her eyes.

"Well then, you have to come with me. Eric can explain it better anyway."

She wasn't making me go with her, but I could tell that she would be persistent if I didn't go. Sighing I decided, she must have seen that the decision was made. She knew that I was coming with her. Joy, wasn't this going to be fun. With a roll of my eyes she laughed.

"Oh come on, he's not that scary."

I knew she was joking, but either way I wasn't having her think that I was afraid. So grabbing her hand and giving her a hell of a scare I asked.

"So, which way are we going?"

She laughed. I liked her laugh it was sweet. Pulling me around a corner and down an alley.

"This way. Oh come on I know you can go faster then that."

We both laughed, she was right. Using our 'vampire' speed we ran, heading off in a direction that I hadn't been in for a while. Harewood Rd, the suburb I'd first been kicked out of care from. Not from the killing that came later, this house I was six, and I didn't like what they said about me in there so I'd hit them and bitten them. Not for blood, just to make them hurt. They were dead now, I'd come back and killed them years ago. Losing my train of thought as Elise pulled me along the different roads. Oh boy what had I gotten myself into now?

**Did you like? Did you hate? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
